Dreams Do Come True
by YamiYugi's Pharaohess
Summary: haha....it's actually kinda interesting...cheesy romance@the beginning, but gets interestinger!R/R!er...slight change when it gets to chapter 8...there's gonna be some Joey/Mai,Malik(Marik)/Serenity.CH8 loaded!! should I do Yugi/Tea?
1. Yugi's Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own "Yu-Gi-Oh King of Games" so blahblahblah.  
  
And as I said in the review.THIS STORY CONTAINS A COMPLETELY MADE UP CHARACTER WHO IS MADE BY ME....IF YOU'VE GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT, DON'T READ IT...AND THIS "GIRL" IS THE GIRL THAT YAMI FALLS IN LOVE WITH..SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT, DON'T READ IT EITHER.  
  
Ahem...this is my first Yu-gi-oh fic..so forgive me for the.lame stuff  
  
Chapter One: Yugi's Dream  
  
"Hey Yug! What's up dude?" A tall blonde boy came running up the hill to where Yugi Mouto was laying. The Red-Blonde-Black haired boy sat up and waved, "Hey Joey!" Joey Wheeler plopped down beside Yugi. "So what's up man? Why are you sittin' here all alone? Watching the clouds?" Yugi smiled, "Joey, you forgot...I'm NEVER alone...I always have Yami with me!" he said, pointing at the Millennium Puzzle he wore on a chain around his neck. "Anyway...*whisper*I'm trying to figure out a way to make Yami happier.he seems a bit depressed these days."  
  
"Haha! He's probably just missing all the fun we had in the days when we had Battle City! Hey, Yami's a pro duelist.he ain't gonna rest, ya know?" Joey nudged Yugi in the ribs. Yugi winced, "Ow! Well..you know..Yami used to be a Pharaoh and he was never trapped inside this millennium puzzle of mine..so I dunno..this may sound ridiculous, but I want to find a way to set Yami free! Let him be free of this Millennium Puzzle..free so that he wouldn't have to share a body with me anymore." He said determinedly.  
  
"Well...ya know, me and Tea and Serenity and Mai and Tristan an..oh just the whole gang..we could help you out! Ya know?" Joey punched Yugi on the shoulder. Yugi winced again, "Ouch! Sure! That'd be great! Thanks a lot Joey! You're the best friend in the world!" * * * "Hey Yami...you alright?" Yugi asked his other self. "Yeah Yugi. I'm alright..thanks for the concern." Yami said to him. "Come on...tell me the truth. You seem so depressed these days you know? And when the other me is depressed, I get depressed as well!" Said Yugi. "Sigh..I'm really not sure, Yugi..I've been feeling quite..strange..lately." Yami said exasperatedly. "Well I knew THAt...But what's making you feel so depressed?"  
  
"The problem is...I don't know." Yami answered. "I kind of miss the days when I was Pharaoh..being free, instead of having to be trapped inside this.Puzzle." "Well Yami. That's my goal.I've gotta help you! It's my dream to set you free!" Yugi grinned and shut the lights. 


	2. Increased Luck

Disclaimer: Yeesh.I already said this.I do not Own Yu-Gi-Oh, it belongs to the thingie, and the thingie is the thingie of the thingie.  
  
Joey: Hey Yug!*punches Yugi on the shoulder*  
  
Yugi: Joey! Can you stop doing that??? You already did that TWICE in the last chapter! Joey: Well you can't blame me for that, SHE wrote the story! Me: Hey Yugi how'd you like the story so far? Yugi: Um.it's kinda.painful. Me: ?! How can you say that? Yugi: Oh never mind.um..why don't we get on with the story? The people want to read it, you know??  
  
Chapter two: Increased luck  
  
"Yugi, exactly how do you plan on doing this?" Tea asked impatiently. "Well." Yugi started, "I'm not exactly SURE.but I'm sure I'll find a way. I know I can do it!"  
  
"Yugi.I appreciate you doing all this for me.but it is a quite difficult task, setting me free. You do know that, don't you?" Yami told Yugi from inside. Yugi nodded, "Yes I do know it will be very difficult.but you're my closest friend! I have to do this for you!"  
  
"What if we broke the Millennium Puzzle? Would that work?" Joey suggested. "No, I doubt it.what if we break it and never be able to contact Yami again? That would be terrible!" Mai shook her head. Just then, Yugi came bounding into the room.  
  
"Hey guys! Guess what I just found!" Yugi exclaimed. "What?" They all said in one voice. "I found some inscriptions on the Millennium Puzzle.I never noticed it before! I can't read it though.it's in Egyptian hieroglyphics." "Well that's easy! We'll just ask Yami what it says!" Tristan inquired. "Alright guys.I'm gonna be gone for a while.and Yami's gonna be here! See ya!" Yugi waved, and closed his eyes. A flash of white light emitted from the Puzzle and when it went away, Yami Yugi was standing in front of them.  
  
"I want to thank you all for taking the time to help Yugi to try and separate me from the Puzzle.you truly are my friends." Yami half-smiled. (You know.it's not his nature to smile!! That's why I love him^^!) "Since when did you realize that?" Joey said.  
  
(10 minutes later)  
  
"Alright, you guys.I have the inscriptions translated on this piece of paper." Yami sat up, dropping the pen. Serenity picked up the paper and started reading, "Here's what it says:  
  
Brave spirit who is trapped inside, First you must relieve your pride. After that you shall receive, The gift of friendship, the gift we need. You cannot turn this to lust This will not vary, and it is a must. Here are your hints:  
  
1-5-1 3-1-2 3-3-3 3-1-4 1-6-5 2-3-6 1-4-6 2-1-7  
  
"Wow.that sounds really complicating." Tea said, looking kind of frustrated. When everyone looked up, Yami wasn't there anymore. Yugi had come back. "Don't worry, guys! We can figure this out! Come on, have confidence!" Yugi cheered. Everyone smiled and nodded. Mai exclaimed, "So let's cut the talking and start solving!"  
  
a/n: liked it? You can try to figure the thing out too.if you know the answer, put it on the review! ^^ 


	3. Even Better

Do I HAVE to do the disclaimer in every chapter?? I don't think so! I'm NOT doing it THIS time..  
  
Chapter Three: Even Better  
  
"Guys! Hey guys! I think I know what the riddle thing says!" Tea ran towards Joey, Yugi, and Mai. They all turned to look at her. "Really? Tell us Tea!" Mai exclaimed anxiously. Tea got out a piece of paper from her pocket, and told them, "I kept having this weird dream last night.a phantom kept repeating the same word over and over again! The word was 'lines'.I had no idea what it meant, until I woke up this morning, and I figured that it was telling me about the lines in that riddle! So this is what I got for it...: 1-5-1 means the first letter of the fifth word of the first line! So the first line was-Brave spirit who is trapped inside..so that would be..the fifth word is trapped. The first letter of trapped is 't' so the first letter of the whole thing is 't'!!" Tea explained. Joey punched the air.  
  
"Way to go Tea! You're the best!" Joey hooted as he gave Tea a high five. After a while of explaining, here's what they got.  
  
"It's the last part I don't understand.so far we've gotten 'truelov'..if it's 'truelove' it should have an 'e' shouldn't it? And the last hint says 2-1-7.except that we don't have any lines left! Oh wait a second...what if..what if 'here are your hints' is a line too?? Let's try it out! 2-1-7..second letter of the first word...hey!! It IS an 'e'!! I think we've figured it out!" Tea looked up and grinned. But all of a sudden, Yugi fell silent. "What's wrong, Yugi?" Mai asked.  
  
"Well..guys, you see..true love isn't just something to FIND...true love doesn't come from just anyone...if we want Yami to meet his true love, we gotta go through a lot. I'm willing..just wondering, are you all willing?" Yugi looked up hopefully, and was glad to find everyone smiling. "We're with you all the way, Yug!" Joey gave him a pat on the back, none too gently. *  
*  
*  
"I'm not so sure about this, Yugi..I...I have never been in love, and don't plan on being in love..." Yami said uncertainly. "Oh don't worry Yami! We'll help you find your true love, no matter what it takes, or how long it takes! You ARE my best buddy, and I've gotta help you!" Yami smiled a half-smile, "thanks a lot, Yugi...you truly are a friend. I'm glad it was you that inherited my Millennium Puzzle..I owe everything to you, Yugi!"  
  
*  
*  
*  
"Hey Yami, how 'bout her? Do you like her?" Joey tapped Yami on the back as he peeked out at the street. "Joey, I've already told you, if I see someone, I'll tell you! And I don't think this is working very well.." Yami said impatiently. Just then, a girl walked into the alley where they were hiding, and said, "Oh..I'm sorry! Did I disturb you?" Yami goggled at the girl. She was GORGEOUS..to him at least..she had flowing reddish-brown hair, which goes all the way to her waist, and her eyes were green, like a shining emerald. She was just a few centimeters shorter than Yami, and her expression was full of surprise and apology.  
  
"No..it's alright...you didn't...disturb us...we were just..looking at the street, that's all..." Yami managed to stutter something out. He peered over at Joey and noticed that he was snickering quietly, with a semi- evil expression on his face. Yami rolled his eyes and turned back to the girl. "By the way...I'm Yami Yugi.." He answered, surprised to find himself sounding shy.  
  
"My name is Kiyumi..how are you?" She smiled politely. "I'm...I'm fine...how about you?" Yami muttered. "I'm fine as well...hey...do you want my phone number?" Kiyumi suddenly said, looking surprised at herself for saying that. "Um..sure..why not?" Yami answered blankly. He watched as Kiyumi took out a piece of paper from her pocket and wrote her number on it. She handed it to Yami, and said, "here you go..um...call me sometime?" Now it was Kiyumi's turn to stutter. Yami couldn't find anything to say, so he nodded. With that, Kiyumi walked out of the alley, blushing.  
  
After she disappeared from view, Joey burst out laughing. Annoyed, Yami asked, "What's so funny?" Joey mumbled through his laughter, "You..her...HAHAHAHA..that was FUNNY...what was THAT all about?? HAHAHA.." Yami rolled his eyes, as if telling Joey that he was out of his mind. But inside, He felt relieved...whole...new...he felt like a part of him had been restored. But just from this one girl? How could that be? Yami wondered. Suddenly, Yugi said from inside, "Hey buddy..congratulations! Are you feeling better now?" Yami flushed and nodded. "Yugi, I think it's time for you to come out now...I can't stand this Wheeler kid standing here, laughing like a maniac. Yugi:^^haha ok..I'll come out now.. 


	4. First Date

Me: HAHAHAHA..THE GIRL WAS JUST ME IN DISGUISE!!! HAHAHAHA. Joey: *rolls eyes*yeah, WHATEVER..you make the story, you do anything you want. Yugi: GUYS..HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THIS??? CUT THE SMALL TALK AND LETS GET ON WITH THE SHOW ALREADY!! Me: okok..gee.  
  
A/N: Oh and I might start to call him "the Pharaoh" from now on....cuz I think he's sexy =)  
  
Chapter 3-First Date  
  
"Come on! We've gotta get you prepared! It's your first date Yami!" Mai said exasperatedly. "Oh gee....it's ok...I'm just FINE..." Yami Yugi sighed. It's been an HOUR since Mai and Joey came over to Yugi's house for getting Yami ready for his 'date'...and the Pharaoh, being a Pharaoh and all, doesn't really have much patience..Finally, tired of all the preparation stuff, Yami stood up and straightened his shirt. "Guys, I'll be just fine. Don't you think I can handle a girl on my own?" Joey suppressed a giggle that was close to coming out of his mouth. Yami noticed, and turned to him and asked, "NOW what's so funny?" Joey snickered, "Funny? Nothin's funny, bud..HAHAHAHA!! What's funny is YOU going on your first date! You never seemed like the dating type ya know, Yami?" Yami chose to ignore him. It's ok, Yami Yugi's comforting voice came from inside the Pharaoh's mind. I'll be with you every step of the way! I'm willing...because if she's your true love, you can be free! "Thanks Yugi...you're the best!" Yami thanked his friend from his mind. *  
*  
*  
"Oh dear...Yugi....I need help!" Yami muttered anxiously to his friend. Don't worry, buddy! You'll be just fine! Yugi cheered him on. The Pharaoh tried to smiled with confidence. "Hey, you're a Pharaoh..you can take care of a girl..can't you?" He said uncertainly to himself. He looked towards the door, which opened. Through the door came the most welcoming sight Yami Yugi has ever seen...she was gorgeous..not many other men noticed her, but to him, she was the most gorgeous girl in the world...  
  
"Hey.." Kiyumi said shyly after she sat down across from Yami. Yami blushed, "Hi.." He replied in the same shy manner. For a moment, both of them just sat there with their heads down, blushing furiously until the waiter came over to their table. "May I take your orders please?" He asked politely, breaking the silence. Yami Yugi looked up at Kiyumi and asked, "So...what do you want?" She looked up at the waiter, "I'll take a small steak...how about you, Yami?" She smiled tentatively at him.  
  
"I'll..uh...take the same thing as her..." He stuttered. The waiter nodded and told them to wait. They looked at each other straight in the eyes. Wow..he's so...attractive..?Kiyumi thought, blushing. Whoa...she's stunning..Yami thought, also blushing. "How...how are you?" Yami managed to get out some words. "I'm fine...thanks.." Kiyumi replied hesitantly. Then, they both laughed nervously. "I guess..I guess that we're both pretty nervous...eh?" The Pharaoh grinned. Kiyumi loosened up a bit, and nodded. "Hey...do you want to go anywhere after dinner? I think I would like some fresh air..." Kiyumi said with a twinkling in her eyes. Yami nodded, "Sure, why not?"  
  
After they left the restaurant, they walked to a little park thing nearby. They walked into the most discreet part of the park, and sat down on a bench. Kiyumi said, "Thanks for coming out tonight..." "No problem...let's do this again some other time...ok?" Yami asked her. Kiyumi smiled and nodded. Then, unable to control himself, The Pharaoh took Kiyumi's face in his hands and kissed her on the lips. Kiyumi looked surprised, but she soon closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss.  
  
"I...I love you Kiyumi.." After they finished kissing, Yami Yugi whispered into Kiyumi's ears. She blushed and looked down. Suddenly, from beside her, there was a flash of white light. "Yugi! You...you're out!" Yami's voice came, surprised. Kiyumi turned around and saw another boy, with the same clothes and hair as Yami, but much shorter and had way bigger eyes. Yugi grinned, "Hey guys..enjoy yourselves! Yami, I'm going to go home now...have fun!" Then, he skipped off towards where they lived.  
  
"Wow..true love..." Yami muttered under his breath. Kiyumi kept blushing. The Pharaoh held his lover tight in his arms, and they kissed passionately, both vowing to never forget this moment...  
  
Me: *sniff* that was so SWEET... Joey: It was so MUSHY... Me: Oh come on, Joey, grow up already! Yami: Catherine...(that's my REAL name..) Do you want to be the Pharaoh's wife? Me: *smiles seductively* Oh, you mean I'm not already? Yami: Stop giving me that look! Oh man...you asked for it, girl...*grabs Catherine and starts kissing her wildly* Me: *giggles* Joey: Oh geez...how much of this stuff do you have to put in here??  
  
A/N: hehe..you liked that?? Don't worry.there's gonna be more!! You'll probably ust have to give me a while to think of what happens next...or you can give me some ideas! Put it on the reviews or email me!! ^^ 


	5. Unexpected Surprises

A/N: lol there's probably gonna be quite a lot of kissing and stuff from the last chapter on.. since Yami has a girlfriend now..and I'm just soooo totally in love with him!! If I can't kiss him personally, I'll make my O/C kiss him!! MWAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Catherine: YAY I FINALLY GOT AN IDEA FOR CHAPTER FIVE!!!  
  
Joey: Yeah cuz your PHARAOH kissed you.  
  
Catherine: *raises pot ready to smack Joey on the head*  
  
Yami: Hey...wanna make out?  
  
Catherine: Whoa Yami....I've never heard you talk like that before!!  
  
Yami: too late! *does what he did on the end of the last chapter*  
  
Catherine: *muffled* Well here comes chapter fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-*falls on couch which Joey was sitting on along with Yami*  
  
Joey: *muffled*GET OFF ME!! GET OFF ME NOW!!!!  
  
Chapter five: Unexpected Surprise  
  
Kiyumi bit her lip hard, almost breaking the delicate skin. "Yami...I'm not who you think I am..." The Pharaoh looked at her, surprised. "What do you mean by that?" He asked hesitantly. Kiyumi hung her head and said, "I..I'm not just an ordinary girl...I'm..I'm Seto Kaiba's second cousin..and..I was from your time.." She answered uncertainly. The Pharaoh let out a breath of relief. "Oh..is that it? I thought it was something...serious.." Kiyumi looked up surprisingly, "You mean...you mean that you don't care if....I'm who I am?" Yami shook his head and said, "True love isn't about who you are or when you're from...it's...love.." He said, starting to blush. He's so adorable when he blushes...Kiyumi thought in her mind, that thought causing her to blush as well. Once again, they looked up at each other and smiled with both their lips and their eyes.  
  
"Hey has anyone seen....um...never mind.." Joey saw the two kissing again and shut the door as quietly as he could. He snickered and ran down the hallway, yelling, "Yugi!! Hey Yug!! You gotta see this!!!" Yugi was examining some stuff on the wall when he heard Joey calling. He smiled and waved, "Hey Joey! I've gotta see what??" he asked curiously. Joey grabbed his shoulders and steered him towards the direction he just came from. When they reached the room that Yami and Kiyumi were in, Joey whispered, "shh...don't be too loud...and don't open the door too wide.." Yugi gave the door a light push and he was able to see through a tiny sliver in the door. "So are they still at it?" Joey asked, trying to restrain himself from laughing out loud. Yugi said, "I can't see!" Joey tried to push Yugi aside and said, "let me see!" They both ended up knocking the door wide open.  
  
Yami and Kiyumi parted, staring at the floor. Joey landed on top of Yugi and Yugi seemed like he fainted. The Pharaoh demanded, "Have you two been spying on us? Or at least trying to?" Then, Yugi started wheezing underneath Joey, "Jo---ey....can you um...get...*wheeze*off?? I....can't..breathe..." Joey sat up and patted Yugi's head, "sorry buddy, forgot about that!" As Yugi recovered, he said to Yami, "Well...I admit that we've been spying on you two...but...I just wanted to make sure that you're happy..." Yugi smiled up at the couple who were still holding hands with each other. Yami relaxed. "Well...I actually owe everything to you, Yugi. Without your help, I would've never made it out of that Millennium Puzzle...thank you Yugi, for everything." The two friends grinned at each other, and Yugi, figuring that Yami and Kiyumi want some time alone, dragged Joey out of the room and shut the door tightly behind them.  
  
"I knew you 5000 years ago..I knew you..but you didn't know me..well actually, you did know me..but you probably wouldn't remember.." Kiyumi told the Pharaoh quietly, laying in his arms on the couch. He kissed her cheek and replied, "I don't know...you do look quite..familiar.."  
  
"Well...I was one of the girls that the Priest picked out to be your future queen...but you never chose one..." Kiyumi refreshed his memory. "Oh yes...I remember you now..I looked at you for about 5 minutes..and the Priest asked if I wanted to choose you...but I...wasn't ready at that time..." Yami hugged her tightly and replied. Kiyumi sighed happily. So this is what it feels like to be in love...She thought gladly to herself, I must be the happiest girl in the world...  
  
A/N: haha I have no idea what this chapter was supposed to be about...I couldn't develop my original idea lol...but there's probably gonna be more mushy stuff comin up...if you like the mushy stuff, keep reading! I hope you do..cuz I like reviews! ^_^ 


	6. I CAN'T THINK OF A TITLE!

Catherine: yawn..have you ever heard of writing two chapters in one day?? Especially when it's 11:00 pm???  
  
Yami: Don't worry...I'll keep you going. *Catherine and Yami start kissing again*  
  
Joey: WHY DO YOU HAVE TO PUT THIS IN EVERY CHAPTER??? HUH???  
  
Catherine: *picks up a book and throws it at Joey* Who told you to always be here anyway? *goes back to making out with Yami*  
  
Joey: -_-;.  
  
Chapter Six: I CAN'T THINK OF A TITLE!!!!  
  
"Mokuba, WHAT are you doing?" Seto Kaiba asked his little brother, who was doing something on the computer. "Hey Seto..come look at this...I've picked up some really strong signals of where our family's power is coming from...and it's not from our house!" Mokuba answered. "What?! Let me look at that..." Seto walked over to the computer and looked at the screen. Mokuba pointed at where a green arrow was pointing, indicating the source of which the powers are coming from. Seto sat down on a chair, wide-eyed. "It can't be...it just can't be..." he put his palm on his forehead in confusion.  
  
"Can't be what? Seto, answer me!" Mokuba asked anxiously. Seto looked up. "Mokuba...you might not remember this..but you have a cousin twice removed and she was the one that convinced Ishizu to give me Obelisk the Tormentor..I thought she died thousands of years ago...how can she come back not in the form of a spirit? Unless she has the same past as me...and now..she's at Yugi Mouto's house..I wonder.." Seto Kaiba stood up from the chair and said, "Come on, Mokuba. We're going to go see what Kiyumi's up to.." Seto walked out the door, and Mokuba, shooting a last glance at the computer, walked out after his big brother.  
  
Kaiba stopped at the front door of Yugi's house and rang the bell. Yugi came to answer the door. "Oh, hello, Kaiba. What brings you here?" Yugi asked. "I'm looking for my cousin." Seto replied in a monotone. At first, Yugi looked puzzled. Noting the look on Yugi's face, Seto sighed and asked, "May I please go inside?" and made a move as if he was going to go in anyway. Yugi leapt out of the way and opened the inside door for Kaiba. Then, Yami emerged from a door and saw Kaiba. "What are you doing here, Kaiba?" he asked, surprised. "Wha...why are you and the kid separated? Aren't you supposed to be in your...puzzle?" Kaiba replied, also surprised. Then, Kiyumi came out of another room. She jumped when she saw Kaiba standing in front of Yami. "Seto...what are you doing here?" She asked tentatively. "Kiyumi...I thought you died!" Kiyumi smirked, "Well Seto, just because you have an afterlife doesn't mean that I can't!" Kaiba rolled his eyes, "Just the same as ever eh, cousin?" Kiyumi nodded. "One more question for you, Kiyumi...what are you doing at the Pharaoh's house?" Kiyumi blushed and answered, "I...I..well...you see...Yami..or I mean..the Pharaoh..has become my....love..." She mumbled. Kaiba was shocked. Kiyumi walked over to Yami and let him hold her. Yami kissed her lovingly on the cheek and told Kaiba, "Don't worry, Kaiba...your cousin's safe in my hands..I AM the Pharaoh after all, you know.." Kaiba was speechless, so he nodded. Mokuba, however, was grinning from ear to ear. "Whoa...Kiyumi! You look different...and I hope you and the Pharaoh gets married soon!" With that, he ran out the door after his big brother. Blushing, Kiyumi and Yami sat down on the couch, Kiyumi sitting on Yami's lap. "No matter what....I'll still love you..we were destined for each other, Kiyumi..I love you.." Yami told her gently. Kiyumi put her arms around his neck and whispered into his ears, "I love you too...Pharaoh.."  
  
A/N: HAHAHA I just LOVE my cheesy romance fics...hehe...I'll write more when more comes into my empty head filled with images of Yami..hehe.. 


	7. It's Just The Beginning

Me: NOO....my very empty head is getting emptier...must...write..chapter...must..think...of..idea...*faints*  
  
Chapter seven: It's just the beginning.  
  
"Hey guys! How is everyone?" Tea waved cheerfully when she spotted Yugi, Yami, Kiyumi, Mai, and Joey standing in the shopping center. "Hey Tea! We were just looking at these weird prizes things...it says that if someone wins, they win a cruise trip for 7 to uh....Fiji?" Yugi explained to Tea. "I WANNA WIN!! I WANNA WIN THE DRAW!!!!" Joey jumped around like a maniac, waving his arms around. The others were all like, -_-;... "I don't know this guy..help me out here..." Mai looked up exasperatedly. They watched as Joey ran to the counter to get a slip of paper to put his name on, and he dropped it in the box. He ran back to them excitedly, "HEHEHE...they're gonna make the draw in 2 minutes...I hope I win! If I do, I'll take all of you with me! It's exactly for 7 people, and there's 6 of us here plus, Serenity has to come!!" The others all sweatdropped again-_- ;....  
  
The announcer came into the center of the crowd and spoke loudly into the microphone, "Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen! We will now draw the name for the grand prize..a trip for seven to Fiji!" He put his hand in the box that held all the names in it. He swooshed around for a bit and picked out a slip of paper. "And the winner iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis....Joey Wheeler!" Everyone (except Yami, Yugi, Mai, and Tea) cheered and applauded as Joey walked to the middle. "Thank you, thank you everyone!" Joey puffed his chest out and strutted around the crowd. His friends burst out laughing, seeing him walking around with that posture. Joey walked over to his friends and handed them each a cruise ship ticket. "Alright then guys! We leave next weekend!"  
  
(Next Week, day before leaving)  
  
Tea's house: "Hmm....what should I wear?"  
  
Joey's house: "YEAH!!! I WON!!!" Serenity: *sweatdrops*  
  
Yugi's room: *everything packed up* zzZZzzZZzzZz...  
  
Yami's room: "I'm not sure if I really want to go..."  
  
Kiyumi's room: *5 bags on the floor*zzZZzzZZzzZZ..  
  
Mai's house: *5 bags on the floor and three more on the bed* "OH MY GOSH....WHERE IS MY BIKINI???"  
  
(Next day)  
"Alright you guys! All set and ready to go?" Serenity asked cheerfully. Everyone nodded. "That's great! Wait a sec..where's Joey?" Everyone looked around and there was no sign of Joey anywhere. "Whaddya mean he's not here? Without him, we can't go on the cruise at all!" Mai asked indignantly. Serenity sweatdropped, "umm..I'm sure he'll be here SOON.."  
  
"Hey guys! What's up?" Joey waved cheerfully at them as he entered the lobby. Mai glowered at him. "Eheh..sorry I'm late..." "C'mon Joey, lets get on the ship already!" Yugi told him impatiently. "Yeah, ok. Let's go!" Joey backed away from the glowering Mai and made his way towards the ticket booth. He handed the officer their tickets, and they all went aboard.  
  
"Ahh..this is the life!" Joey relaxed on his bed in his room. Serenity came in and said, "Joey, it's almost lunch time.." Joey leapt up, "Already? I haven't even toured the whole place yet!" Then, Mai came in, "We can tour the ship AFTER we eat so you won't be eating and sleeping like a fat pig." "Hey! Watch who you're callin' a fat pig!" Mai looked at him and said, "You." 


	8. What?

Catherine: dudes...I need a nickname... Joey: NO!!!  
  
Catherine: shut up.and guess what? You're gonna be paired up with Mai later.... Joey: WHAT?????? Catherine: yup! *runs away, bumps into Kaiba*hi Seto! Kaiba: hi Catherine: guess what? You're gonna fall in love with Ishizu!! Kaiba: WHAT??? Catherine: er...sorry! Gotta go!! READ THE CHAPTER, PEOPLE!!!*runs away*  
  
Finefine I'll do disclaimer again.  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN, I SAID DO NOT, OWN YU-GI-OH, KING OF GAMES!! IT BELONGS TO KONAMI AND I WISH I COULD OWN IT CUZ THEN I'LL HAVE ALL THESE YAMI STUFF, BUT TOO BAD FOR ME!!!  
  
Chapter 8: what?  
  
"I AM NOT A FAT PIG!!!!" Joey called out indignantly after Mai, who was walking towards to the buffet table, "Whatever." Mai called back. "Grr..." Joey growled under his breath.  
  
"Kaiba! What are you doing here?" Joey heard Yugi's voice say in surprise. Joey turned around and indeed, there was Kaiba and his little brother who was standing right beside him. Kaiba looked at Joey and sneered, "What are you doing here, puppy dog?" Joey jumped out and yelled, "I AM NOT A PUPPY DOG OR A FAT PIG!!!!" Everyone in the dining hall turned around to look at him. (Yugi & co.-*sweatdrop*) Kaiba smirked, "Trying to be the center of attention, aren't you?" Joey growled, but Kaiba turned to the others and asked coldly, "Now, where's my cousin?" Tea pointed in the direction of Kiyumi's room. Kaiba nodded curtly and walked in that direction, and Mokuba stayed behind with the others.  
  
Just as Kaiba was almost in front of the door to Kiyumi's room, a slim figure dressed in white walked into him. The woman tripped and fell forward, straight into Kaiba's arms. Kaiba helped her straighten up. The woman looked up at him and said, "Thank you, Seto Kaiba." Kaiba recognized her immediately, "..Ishizu?" Ishizu nodded. "My Millennium Necklace told me that you would be here. It also tells me that all three Egyptian God Cards are aboard this ship. However, there will not be a duel." With that, she disappeared into the crowd. Kaiba stared after Ishizu and thought, "That woman makes me feel odd...I just don't know what it is..." And shaking that thought out of his head, he entered Kiyumi's bedroom. He saw Kiyumi and another girl sitting on the bed, looking at pictures in a photo album. Kiyumi, hearing the door open, looked up in surprise. "Seto! What are you doing here?" Kaiba smirked, "Looking for you, of course." He looked at the girl beside Kiyumi, "Who's this?"  
  
Kiyumi got up and introduced Yuko to her cousin. "Hey, how are you doing? I'm Yuko Shizuki." Yuko extended her hand towards Kaiba, and he shook it. "I'm Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp. I'm also Kiyumi's second cousin. Pleased to meet you, Yuko." Huh, well she seems pretty sadistic. Kaiba thought as he turned back to Kiyumi"Where's that boyfriend of yours?" He said sarcastically. Kiyumi ignored the sarcasm in her cousin's voice and replied, "In his room, doing something which I don't know what. If you're looking for him, his room is two doors to the right of mine." After that, she and Yuko turned back to the photo album and started pointing at people in the pictures and laughing. Kaiba rolled his eyes, "Geez..girls.." He walked out of the room and shut the door. However, he did not walk in the direction of Yami's room. He walked to where Ishizu disappeared to, and started to look for her. *  
Malik Ishtar walked around the cruise ship slowly, sensing that his sister is on board. How did she find me here? He asked himself. Then, he saw little Yugi and his gang in the middle of the crowd and he snorted mockingly. What are they doing here? He was just about to turn away when a particular girl in their group caught his eye. "I wonder who that is? Oh yeah..I remember...it's that kid Joey Wheeler's little sister Serenity..." Malik mumbled to himself. For some reason, he can't take his eyes away from Serenity, who was laughing with her friends and looking very happy. "She probably hates me..for controlling her brother's mind..." Malik sighed and managed to tear his gaze away. Why do I care anyway? He asked himself frustratingly. Why should I care if she hates me or not? I don't care..Malik tried to control his feelings, which were being very peculiar. Suddenly, someone appeared from behind him. He whipped around and saw his own sister standing behind him.  
  
"Greetings, brother. I knew you were here." Ishizu said softly. Malik rolled his eyes, "I know that you knew I was here, Ishizu. That necklace of yours tells everything. It's almost impossible for me to hide from you." "Then don't try to hide from me, brother." Ishizu said again, not changing the tone of her voice. Malik thought that Ishizu was looking rather faraway, as if her mind was somewhere else. That's weird, Malik thought, she's not usually like this...she's usually alert and aware...something's up. "Hey sis, what's up? You don't look normal." Malik asked, trying to keep the care out of his voice. Ishizu tried very hard to pull her thoughts away from the man she bumped into a few minutes ago, but still, some memories of their meeting lingered in her mind. Ishizu shook her head, "No, nothing is wrong, brother. Now, run along and take care of your own business..however, if you try to harm the Pharaoh or his friends in any way, you can be ready to face me." Then, she disappeared just as quickly as she had appeared. Malik shook his head exasperatedly. First me, now her. Who's next?  
  
A/N: ooh..blurgy stuff happenin...please tell me if I should do Yugi/Tea or not!! It seems atypical for those two to be together(since Yugi's shorter than Tea)but I dunno...put suggestions on review please!! ^___^ P.S. littlebitzer how'd you like this? Yuko is actually you, you know. 


End file.
